After Death, Life
by Nyodrite
Summary: [Minato/Kushina & Future Volkner/Kakashi] "It seems as if a phenomena has been occurring in all regions; trainers have been starting to wear custom-made headbands and seem to be flocking into certain areas to create special trainer-oriented towns that they call Hidden Villages."
1. Prologue: Hatake Reunion

Sakumo blinked down at the Riolu standing before him, the pokémon offering a letter to him with a bland, "Rio."

_"She you to take it." _His Lucario, Enoki, told him.

The Riolu huffed, "Lu, Riolu rio."

_"Her trainer told her to give you the letter and, depending on your reaction after, to lead you to her trainer." _Enoki translated, peering down at the female Riolu curiously.

With the beginnings of a frown, Sakumo took the letter- undoing the seal reflexively after a lifetime of doing such with mission scrolls- and started reading.

_The Den may no longer be and our territory gone, but the Will of Fire never dies. Two leaves will meet should one trust in Botan as a guide._

Sakumo's heart, which had been speeding up gradually as he read those two sentences, nearly stopped when he saw that the letter was sloppily signed with a henohenomoheji- something his son had decided to use as his signature once he learned how to write it. He looked at the Riolu, "Botan?"

"Rio." the small pokémon looked up at him. "Lu rio Riolu."

Enoki, though looking slightly weary, translated, _"She says that is her name, that her trainer gave it to her."_

"Does your trainer look like me?" He asked urgently, "Is his name Kakashi?"

Botan nodded, "Riolu rio Riolu lu ri rio."

_"His hair is not as long, she says," _his pokémon told him. _"And half of his face is always covered but you two look alike. She says that her trainer answers to Kakashi. She also asks if you want her to lead you to her trainer."_

He swallowed, part of him afraid (wondering what if this wasn't his son and if it _was_ what if his son hated him) while the other part could only feel _relieved_ that his son was _here_, and quickly slung his bad over his shoulder, "Let's go."

The Riolu took off immediately and he followed without hesitating, his Lucario pursuing them a beat later and asking, _"What is your reasoning for your actions, Trainer?"_

"I told you about my life before this one," Sakumo answered, continuing after the pokémon nodded, "If Botan's trainer is who I think they are, then he is my son."

Enoki nodded, _"Then I hope you are not disappointed."_

He would have responded but Botan rushed around a corner with an ecstatic, "Riolu!" Turning around a corner, he froze when he caught sight of the person holding the Riolu. "Rio! Lu!"

The person (an older teen to a younger twenty) had silver hair, a dark blue scarf covering the lower half of his face and a similarly colored piece of cloth tied around his forehead, a black long-sleeved shirt, dark blue fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans and a black belt with two dark green pouches on either side. He also had a bag (dark green and a slightly lighter shade of green) resting at his feet with a Mightyena, a Grovyle standing behind him.

Blue eyes looked up, met Sakumo's own grey and the other froze.

* * *

><p>Kakashi first saw Sakumo on TV in a Pokémon Center that was broadcasting a tournament in Sinnoh, the next day he was climbing on Kuroichigo (his Noctowl) and heading to Sinnoh- the same town as the tournament taking place. From there he sent out Botan, his Riolu, with a letter that was kept shut by a standard-grade Konoha seal to deliver to Sakumo- hoping against hope that this man was his father and that he remembered.<p>

_"Trainer!"_ Botan cried, running around a corner before pouncing- which he felt was fine as she was still just a pup. She nuzzled him as he caught and held her, _"Back! Missed you!"_

He glanced up, met grey eyes and froze.

The man (twenty to twenty five) had silver hair similar to Kakashi's but longer and in a ponytail, he wore a headband similar to Kakashi's, had dark blue pants with sandals of the same shade, a short sleeved dark blue shirt that had red flames at the bottom and the ends of the sleeves, long white fingerless gloves that had red flames as a design, a dark green sling bag whose strap was a slightly lighter shade of green (it was exactly like the one he had only aged a bit less), a dark green belt that had a pouch on the left side and a dark green bag that wrapped around the waist and rested on the right- a fully grown Lucario stood behind him.

"I-..." Kakashi tried, failing to articulate what he had planned on saying now that they were face to face and, it seemed, the other man wasn't much better (Botan took this as a cue to get to the ground once more).

"Gro." His Grovyle, who had been his starter as a Treecko and he had named Genma, huffed before pushing him forwards.

He stumbled, too stunned and shocked at the moment to maintain his usual balance, and was caught by the man whom he was almost _certain_ was his father from before but the fear of him being wrong remained. The hand on his shoulder remained in place, grey eyes scanned his face and the other broke into a hesitant smile- that hid worry, fear and hope- as he asked, "No mask?"

"They don't sell masks like mine," He answered, the relief over the confirmation (because mentioning his _mask_ just reinforced the idea that he was no longer _alone_) almost great enough to wind him. "And I don't have enough to money to order it to be custom made-..."

Kakashi hesitated, closed his eyes and decided to be brave and clear the last of his doubt, "Tōsan."

Then he was wrapped up in a hug and, as his forehead came to rest on a shoulder, the other murmured, "I missed you, Kashi."

He had no qualms returning the hug then and, if he felt water drops fall onto his shoulder or if he caused the same thing to happen on the shoulder he rest on, neither of them would tell.

[It would be later, after they had calmed themselves and relocated to Sakumo's hotel room (provided for the tournament's participants), that they would start to think of the idea that there were others like them in this world- it was then that they started to plan.]

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokédex Entry I:<strong>

**Riolu: **_Fighting_

Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.

**Lucario: **_Fighting/Steel_

Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura.

**Mightyena: **_Dark_

Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey.

**Grovyle: **_Grass_

Grovyle, the Wood Gecko pokémon. Grovyle is well known for its dexterity in the treetops, as it is often seen jumping from branch to branch. Even the fastest of Pokémon cannot catch a Grovyle in wooded areas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**This is my NaNoWriMo attempt, consequently it's highly unlikely that my other stories will be updated this month- it's also on my AO3 profile. I do not count "A/N"s or "Next"s but I will count "Pokédex Entries" in my word count- though not repeats.

Also, I have another chapter already finished but I won't put it up until tomorrow.

Why is Kakashi so similar to the one in _A New Day_?  
>A) I couldn't think of a new outfit which, given a lot of characters consistently wear the same thing, I didn't see as much of a big deal.<br>B) The two pokémon stuck with me and I will likely be using pokémon from here as ones he gets in the other story.

Why can Kakashi understand Riolu but not Sakumo?  
>I am viewing it as Riolu not being mature or experienced enough (as Lucario is) to project thoughts to more then one person so, while Lucario can be "heard" multiple people, Riolu can only be "heard" by one person.<p>

Three questions;

1) _What do you think the "plan" will be?_

2) _Kakashi has seven pokémon, you know three, what do you think the rest are?_

3) _Kakashi has a battle with Volkner, who do you think wins?_

**_Next:_**

_"...we're breaking into the Gym?" he asked when the man turned towards the closed (and locked) Gym._

_That got him a smirk that almost made him feel as if he were being laughed at, "No."_

_He remained silent as Volkner approached the door then pulled out keys even though only- "You're a Gym Leader?"_

_"You catch on quick." the retort was dry but amused as the man opened the door._

_Definitely being laughed at._


	2. One: First Meeting

They parted ways at Kotobuki; Sakumo (as his father insisted himself being called, citing that they were too close in age to _not_ draw attention to Kakashi calling him 'Tōsan') staying for his tournament and incase others had recognized him and were headed to Kotobuki while Kakashi, taking most of their money, left for Nagisa atop of Kuroichigo (his Noctowl was pleased over being able to stretch her wings, going so far has to circle the city until he literally ordered her to land).

Kakashi, out of courtesy (though more so that the police wouldn't try to fine him), had Kuroichigo land on a beach rather then right in front of the market and in a pathway for bustling residents.

He didn't expect his landing zone to be privately owned or to be confronted over it. "What are you doing here."

Neither did he, Kakashi inwardly acknowledged half hysterically, think that the person confronting him would look similar to his sensei, "Maa...I thought it was a better choice then landing in the middle of the market." He answered truthfully.

Sensei, for one, was _brighter_ in a way that was like looking at the sun at noon, he was shorter then this man too. Sensei _felt_ more like a tornado that was tightly bound- something that Kakashi had always attributed to his Fūton affinity, his power and his will- while _this_ person was a bit like a thunderstorm just waiting for the chance to let go (he tried to ignore how _pleasant_ that felt to him with his own Raiton affinity).

"Who are you." He also was less grumpy and more polite then this man.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "It's impolite to demand someone's name without introducing yourself first."

He kept his eye-smiles (it was odd having that be plural) even as the man glared until the other finally relented, "...Volkner Denzi."

"Hatake Kakashi." He returned then, since Kuroichigo was still out even if she was occupying herself with shooing away curious Wingull, introduced, "This is my Noctowl, her name is Kuroichigo."

His affectionately dubbed 'Kuro-chan' took him saying her name as an invitation to inspect the other (after rushing the small crowd of Wingull that had gathered around her with an angry screech) and let out an inquisitive, "Noct?"

"Kuro-chan," he said when she pushed her face near enough to Volkner to make him uncomfortable, "Leave him be and come here."

She let out a mournful coo before darting out to grab blond (darker then both Sensei and Naruto's) hair and yank it out- the man let out a startled 'Ow!'- then hurrying to hid behind him as if to guard her treasure, "Towl..."

"What was _that_?" Volkner demanded, rubbing where she had pulled out hair.

His grimace (as there were people whose hair Kuro-chan had yanked out whom went to the police and pressed charges) was thankfully hidden behind his scarf as he returned the owl pokémon before answering, "Professor Elm believes that, since she is old enough to breed and I have a baby pokémon with me, she is gathering materials to make a nest. Are you alright?"

"...I'm fine." Which was a relief because he didn't have time to deal with secondary assault charges. "Why do you need to travel here for the market?"

"Maa, why does anyone ever go to the market?" Part of him wondered (even if the shinobi in him approved the caution) if everyone in the city were so suspicious or if he were just lucky for meeting one of the few, the other part was preparing for amusement that he hadn't had since he was in charge of three genin. He relented at the glare, though less of the look and more of him not knowing if Volkner were someone who could cause him trouble here as he was doing things _legally_ (he made a note to look up important people of Sinnoh so he could avoid them, he really didn't want to deal with an insulted Gym Leader or the like), "To buy things."

That got him a deadpanned, "And you can't _'buy things' _at other markets."

"Not these things." Kakashi agreed cheerfully then added, "I will be up for a wager for information, though."

Blue eyes (also darker then Sensei and Naruto's along with his own) narrowed, "What information and what would be the wager?"

"If you win, I tell you what you want to know and if I win then you tell me where the market is for me to buy my things- if it's a _tie_ then we both offer our information." He said, consciously registering the scorch marks on the beach that spoke of recent training in either fire or electric and deciding that Kuwa (his Zorua) would be the best to start with. "The wager itself would be a battle."

There was muted interest there now, "Are you a trainer?"

"I prefer traveler," He said as an answer, "As I don't seek out badges like other trainers. So?"

Mild amusement colored Volkner's voice as he spoke, "Alright, _traveler_, I accept your challenge. Terms?"

"Wager, there _is _a difference." He said lightly, ignoring the irritation he had over the feeling he was missing something, "Three on three?"

The man nodded, tossing his Pokéball, "Go, Jolteon."

"Jol!" the electric-type cried, fur spiking.

Kakashi tossed his own Pokéball, "Kuwa, engage."

Volkner frowned, "That's not from Sinnoh."

"_Traveler_." He reminded in a sing-song, "He's from Unova- _Dig_ then _Nasty Plot_."

Kuwa obeyed even as he snickered while doing so, "Rururururu!"

"Jolteon, send _Thunder_ down that hole." Volkner ordered.

The Pokémon's fur sparked as it charged briefly before letting loose a large thunderbolt down the hole Zorua had went down, "Jolteon!"

Kakashi didn't have to order Kuwa to get out of the ground, the fox used to others forcing him out the ground and came out on his own, "A trick, _Double Team_ then _Shadow Ball_."

"Zorua!" Kuwa cried, creating copies in a way that reminded him of a _Bunshin _before each hurled a shadowy, black blob at the electric-type.

"Use _Discharge_."

Jolteon's fur cackled with electricity before it went out in every direction, hitting each ball and Zorua until they disappeared completely save for one who went down with a "Rua!"

"Kuwa, _Incinerate, Fling_ then _Dark Pulse_." He ordered calmly as the substitute disappeared.

His Zorua burst from the ground to attack Jolteon with a stream of fire at point blank range that knocked it into the air then tossed it's item (a poison barb) at the air-born electric-type before a wave of darkness crashed into the pokémon- Jolteon crashed to the ground with a "Jol..." before going unconscious.

Kuwa snickered, "Rururururu!"

"The shadow ball attack was a ruse." Volkner said as he returned the downed electric-type.

He eye-smiled, "Kuwa does like to play tricks."

"'A trick'," The blond quoted thoughtfully, "That is the only time you spoke to your pokémon more then an order or it's name, a code word?"

Kakashi felt himself smile beneath his scarf, he did enjoy smarter opponents, even as he answered teasingly, "Now that would be _telling_."

"I get it, you're tough," the man said with the beginnings of a grin as he enlarged his next Pokéball, "But we'll match your toughness- right, Electivire?"

The electric-type flexed it's arms in agreement, "Electiv!"

His eyes narrowed, knowing this pokémon knew fighting-type moves and that his own was weak to those, and rattled off immediately, "_Agility, Fling, Agility, Dig,_ _Foul Play_ then _Sunny Day_."

Kuwa rushed to throw his item (the poison barb that he had picked up after he threw it earlier) before darting down a hurriedly dug hole, "Zorua!"

"_Earthquake_." Volkner ordered, Electivire having mostly dodged the flung item.

The sun glinted brightly, but Electivire was hitting the ground (part of him thought fondly of a memory of Sakura doing the same) only for the ground to break in a way that it hit the electric-type, "Electivire!"

"Shake it off Electivire and use _Thunder_ to get Zorua out of the ground." the blond told it.

Knowing that, from how the electric-type could shake off a powerful that's type it was weak against, Electivire was too strong for his Zorua, Kakashi decided to use more passive moves, "_Embargo_ and then_ Torment_."

Now, even if Kuwa went down, Electivire wouldn't be able to use items or use the same more twice in a row.

"_Focus Blast_." Volkner commanded.

The electric-type obeyed with an, "Electiv!"

His Zorua, having been week against fighting-type attacks, went down in one hit, though he was pleased over the pained "El!" that the electric-type let out due to being poisoned.

"Kuwa, disengage." He told the dark-type when it tried to get up, returning it and tossing out another Pokéball. "Genma, engage with _Solar Beam_."

The combination of Kuwa's _Sunny Day_ and that Genma, being a Grovyle, had _leaves_ growing from him allowed the sunlight required for _Solar Beam_ to be collected swiftly enough that Genma fired his attack as soon as he was released, hitting the electric-type with a satisfied, "Gro."

"Electiv..." Electivire growled as it struggled to it's feet before poison took effect again and it collapsed with a pained, "Vire..."

Volkner was grinning, "Return, Electivire. Take his place, Ambipom! _Agility _then _Aerial Ace_!"

"Bipom!" the twin-tailed monkey cried, rushing forwards and jumping to use the flying-type move.

Knowing that the flying-type attack would be very effective, Kakashi ordered, "Genma, use _Quick Attack_ to dodge!"

Genma moved out of the line of Ambipom's attack, at least he _did_ until Ambipom used it's tails to push on the ground and change directions for it, sending him flying and land in a crouched with a pained, "Vyle..."

"_Agility, Quick Attack_ then _Brick Break_." he listed.

His Grovyle charged obediently, picking up speed swiftly, "Gro!"

"Ambipom use _Shadow Claw_!" Volkner barked.

Genma's fist slammed into Ambipom the same moment that Ambipom's tail, engulfed in a shadowy claw that reminded him of Naruto's claws when using Kurama's powers, slashed at his back- the two collapsed together, unconscious.

"I win our wager then." Kakashi said as they returned their pokémon in union.

Volkner wasn't displeased in fact, he might say that the man was _happy_ despite the loss, "You did. Tell me what you need and I will take you to the market that sells it."

"Trying to get information despite loosing," He mock-scolded, trying to ignore the _very_ pleasant buzz he felt from the man now that the blond was in a good mood.

His companion shrugged as he lead the way to a set of stone stairs, "I can't take you to the right market if I don't know what you want to buy."

"_Logic_." He mock-huffed, "I want to do a custom job with clothing, the markets here was recommended for that by someone in Kotobuki."

Volkner eyed him, "...you don't want _lights_ on your clothes, do you?"

"No." He denied vehemently, his very _being_ revolting over the idea that was remarkably stupid for a shinobi. "Why would you ask that?"

Another shrug, "That's what the majority of the custom jobs done on clothing are here, what are you ordering?"

"Headbands with a metal plate on them that has a symbol engraved into it," Kakashi answered, glancing at the building he could see now that they reached the top of the stairs and judging it to be the city's Gym. "And a mask."

That earned him a look, "A _mask_?"

"I really am very shy about my face," he responded blithely.

He got a head shake but when the blond spoke it had nothing to do with that, "We're going to heal our pokémon first."

"...we're breaking into the Gym?" he asked when the man turned towards the closed (and locked) Gym.

_That _got him a smirk that almost made him feel as if he were being laughed at, "No."

He remained silent as Volkner approached the door then pulled out _keys_ even though only- "You're a Gym Leader?"

"You catch on quick." the retort was dry but amused as the man opened the door.

Definitely being laughed at.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokédex Entry II:<strong>

****Noctowl: ****_ Normal/Flying_

Noctowl, the Owl pokémon. It unfailingly catches prey in darkness. Noctowl owe their success to superior vision that allows them to see in minimal light, and to their supple and silent wings. When it needs to think, it rotates its head 180 degrees to sharpen its intellectual power.

**Wingull: **_Water/Flying_

Wingull, the Seagull pokémon. Wingull has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This Pokémon rides the winds and flies as if it were skating across the sky.

**Zorua ("Kuwa" is Shiny): **_Dark_

Zorua, the Tricky Fox pokémon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child.

**Jolteon: **_Electric_

Jolteon, the Lightning pokémon. Its cells generate weak power that is amplified by its fur's static electricity to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles.

**Electivire: **_Electric_

Electivire, the Thunderbolt pokémon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz. When Electivire attacks, it pushes the tips of its two tails against its opponent.

**Grovyle: **_Grass_

Grovyle, the Wood Gecko pokémon. Grovyle is well known for its dexterity in the treetops, as it is often seen jumping from branch to branch. Even the fastest of Pokémon cannot catch a Grovyle in wooded areas.

**Ambipom: **_Normal_

Ambipom, the Long Tail pokémon. It uses its two tails to shell nuts, and then it links them together in a ring as a sign of friendship.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**Kakashi meets Volkner!

Why different names for the cities?  
>Because I liked how they sounded, for those confused;<br>Jubilife - Kotobuki  
>Sunyshore - Nagisa<p>

Why use Volkner _and _Denzi?  
>To give him a full name (as I couldn't find one) without having to look up names so now his surname is Volkner and first name is Denzi.<p>

What are the "assault charges" that Kakashi mentions?  
>There are four- primary, secondary, tertiary and quaternary- with the consequences being anything from fines to euthanasia.<br>Primary - Human assaults human  
>Secondary - Pokémon assaults human<br>Tertiary - Human assaults pokémon  
>Quaternary - (captured) pokémon assaults (captured) pokémon (outside of a pokémon battle)<p>

Three questions;

1) _How many headbands do you think Kakashi will get?_

2) _How much do you think a mask will cost?_

3) _How do you think Volkner and Sakumo will react to each other?_

**_Next:_**

_"Why is it so...empty?" Kakashi asked, once they left the Gym._

_Volkner glanced at him, "It's functional, that's what matters."_

_"It's boring." He retorted bluntly. "You should renovate- maybe put in machines since you specialize in electric pokémon."_


	3. Two: At the Market

"Why is it so...empty?" Kakashi asked, once they left the Gym.

Volkner glanced at him, "It's functional, that's what matters."

"It's boring." He retorted bluntly. "You should renovate- maybe put in machines since you specialize in electric pokémon."

He got a shrug before, "Do you know what kind of metal or cloth your headband will have? Or your mask? Depending on the materials, you will have to by them before hand."

"The mask is just cotton," Kakashi said, mind going through materials before settling on what he knew was in this world that was used- even if it wasn't that popular- for headbands in his old one, "The headband will be duck cotton and platinum."

The blonde's eyebrows raised but the man said nothing and he found his attention drawn to the suspended, bridge-like walkway. "What is that?"

"Solar panels," Volkner answered, "Encased in Poképroof glass. They power the city."

Poképroof glass, he knew, was made to take beatings from large, level fifty pokémon without scratching so his next question was, "Do people battle up here?"

"Sometimes." Nagisa's Gym Leader acknowledged, "It isn't exactly legal since it blocks major pathways for the city so only hot-blooded people, newcomers and those that don't care actual do so."

His next question came when they went to the eastern walkway rather then the southern one as he could see at least three markets south, "Why east?"

"The southern one only connects to the Tower- there's no way to get to ground level there." Was his answer, "East takes us towards the residency district but there is a pathway that breaks off from this one a bit before there that goes south and exits closer to the market streets and waterways."

Which, he supposed, made sense as the residents needed easy access to the markets but his attention was caught by the later part. "Market streets _and_ waterways?"

"The waterways are more like sectioned off water areas," the man allowed. "And the streets are more like boxes made from buildings- the entire market is divided into three sections."

"How is it divided?" He asked, mind going to a division of goods.

Volkner answered after turning south down another walkway, "Costs; from the southern market to the northern one, things get more expensive. The most expensive section is commonly referred to as the Goldway Market, the cheapest market is the Copperpath Market and between the two is the largest and most used market, the Silverlane Market."

"And where will we be going?" Kakashi questioned, hoping for the cheapest market.

That earned him a look, "All three."

"Why." He said, inwardly cringing at the thought of spending so much money over something that he had gotten if not free then cheep enough for the price to be negligible.

Now he got an amused look, "You will need to get fabric at Copperpath, your mask at Silverlane and- since you are using _platinum_- your headband at Goldway."

And, according to his father, he wasn't allowed to steal anymore- nor could he use anything _but_ platinum since it was the only metal he knew of this world that was a reliable chakra conduit which was a requirement for the seal engraving that had to be done on the back. _Damn it_.

"...since you don't want a badge and you won against a Gym Leader," the blond said after a moment, "I will pay for your headband's platinum."

Which was a nice offer but once his father learned how much money went unspent, he would either assume Kakashi stole something or manipulated someone into paying for him. "Half and a meal."

"Any specific food?" Was said in lieu of an answer.

"Salt broiled suary," Kakashi responded, "Or Miso with eggplant."

He got a nod after a moment, "Deal." the man said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and went southwest.

They kept their silence as they walked, Kakashi inwardly mourning the lack of Icha Icha or any viable replacements, but, after they had passed the Pokémon Center, he felt one of his Pokéballs grow in size a moment before one of his pokémon released themselves.

It was Botan, his Riolu, whom was displeased, _"Trainer! You battled without me!"_

"You were sleeping, Botan." He reminded her as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder, "You can battle next time."

Volkner eyed her, "Is that the baby?"

"No," he answered, recalling mentioning having a baby pokémon earlier. "Botan is more of a child, the baby is a female Litleo whom will be asleep for another hour at least."

"No," he answered, recalling mentioning having a baby pokémon earlier. "Botan is more of a child, the baby is a female Litleo whom will be asleep for another hour at least."

His Riolu turned to the blond and sniffed, _"He smells like you, Trainer- static and storms but ocean instead of freelands. Why? Have you mated while I was sleeping?"_

"_No_." He told her firmly before the idea could stick in her head, "It's just a coincidence." At the raised eyebrow he explained, "She says that we smell similar, static and storms, except for you smell like ocean also while I smell like 'freelands'- what she calls areas with wild pokémon."

Botan huffed glaring at his companion, _"Good, Trainer can do better. And your sire whom claims to be littermate before humans would want to inspect potential mate first- not to mention that packmates must inspect Trainer's potential mate first to see if mate would fit in with pack."_

"Fine," Agreeing, because sometimes it was simpler to just agree with a female then argue, before redirecting the conversation, "Is that all you wanted?"

She shook her head, _"Want to know when we will do ninja stuff and hunt down enemy pack members."_

"Soon," He promised, grabbing her ball as she started to wag her tail due to his answer, "For now, return." Deliberately pretending to not see the look he was getting from his companion, he asked, "You mentioned that there were markets on the water, what are they like?"

There silence before he got an answer, "Each of market has a dock on the west side, though Goldway has one on the eastern also as there are water-markets on each side, where people can rent a ride- a boat, a pokémon to ride or boat which is driven for you (though that is more common in Goldway)- or, for those who have water pokémon they can ride, a harness for your pokémon so you can secure water-proof baskets to that will carry your purchases."

Part of him wondered how people would react if he were to simply use his chakra to walk on water and shop that way.

"The markets themselves are almost exclusive boats- though Copperpath does have a few rafts- and have either one or two people in the boat along with their wares, they will mainly be stationary- moving only when they are 'closing shop'- with the customers being the ones to move about between them in order to keep water traffic to a minimum." Volkner finished, "Usually a boat will have a single sign to display their prices and the boatman will be calling out to advertise their wares."

Kakashi decided that it sounded a bit like a Kirigakure market, though Kiri also had boats moving through the canals and waterways to act as mobile markets, then asked, "What do those markets sell?"

"Things that can come from the sea, mostly- like fish or seaweed." Was the rather simple answer, "Some have pokémon whom know ice beam make ice blocks and sell shaved ice on hot days."

He asked no more questions then, his attention drawn to the market- from the fact that borders were made up of sturdy, wooden stalls rather then buildings and there were merchants conducting their business on blankets placed on the ground, Kakashi guessed that this was the southern most market, Copperpath- looking left to see stalls dedicated to pokémon food and, further, the lone building which was most likely the entrance to the floating market. He followed Volkner to the right as they walked along a line of stalls that were dedicated to produce, ignoring the blanket merchants and stall workers called out their wares to the passing crowds.

They turned left when they reached a butcher, going around a crowed of younger children whom seemed to be daring one another to see if there were any dead bodies or blood being hidden by the stall walls, and passed multiple stalls- the stalls selling things like clothing, toys, food that were to be purchased in bulk and woodcarvings- until they stopped before a woman wearing an apron over her clothes (a child tethered to her by the apron string tied around his stomach) with a small square of bright red fabric in her hand being waved about like a small flag.

"Crimson linen, plain." The woman called, gaze latching onto them when they stopped before her, "337 poké for a quarter a yard, 600 poké for half a yard, whole yard for 1,000 poké."

"Do you have plain black cotton?" He asked.

She nodded hurried, stooping a moment to grab a box from under her stall, she set the box on the stall counter and he saw that it was full of black fabrics as she shot out prices rapidly, "450 poké a yard, 225 poké for half a yard and 150 poké for a quarter yard."

"I'll get a yard," He decided, "What about plain navy blue duck cotton?"

She pulled out a neatly folded square of black cotton from the box and placing on the counter before exchanging the box with one of dark blue fabric, "Quarter yard 225 poké, half a yard 450 poké and full yard 900 poké."

"Half a yard." He chose, digging out money from his left belt pouch as she pulled out a folded blue fabric then returning the box

Her eyes were on his money, "900 poké, I can give you a bag for 153 poké."

"No bag." He told her, exchanging his poké for the two folded squares of fabric.

She tucked the money into her apron pocket and, as he followed Volkner north, started calling out again, "Crimson linen! Plain! Only-!"

Looking left, Kakashi saw that there were children running about in an open area, popping bubbles that a Piplup was shooting out from besides a man whom was accepting money from a group of adults and teens- most likely the Piplup's trainer being paid for the bubbles occupying the children from the children's parents and older siblings. He watched the children as they made a contest out of who could pop the most bubbles as the two of them headed west to the opening connecting this market to the next, absently sidestepping a would-be pickpocket who attempted to use the jostling crowd as a cover- the boy muttered lowly but seemed to pick out a new target, a middle-aged woman, as they went through the connecting pathway into Silverlane.

Where Copperpath had been hectic, chaotic and full of bustling and shouting, Silverlane reminded him of Konoha markets. There were buildings in place of the stalls that Copperpath had; wagons, carts, tables and stalls replaced the previous market's blanket-shops while the empty spot that children had been playing was replaced by a wide, roped off area that had two trainers battling with an Officer Jenny (the officer and nurse clones made him uneasy and reminded him of the Zetsu army).

This time they went left, Volkner glancing at him once to make sure he was still present before weaving through people- and the occasional pokémon- with ease, stopping before a building so close to the dock area that he could see a man securing a harness to a Lapras from where he was standing through a window.

A door opened, a bell rang, a Taillow called and Kakashi followed his guide inside.

"Welcome to Taillow Seamstress and Tailors, where prices are simply _tiny swallows_. How can I help you?" an older teen greeted them with false cheer and a fake grin, his eyes widening slightly when sighting Volkner but saying nothing- something he decided to as about later.

A Taillow flew to perch on the teen's shoulder, "Taillow!"

"I need two headbands out of this," Kakashi said, placing the duck cotton down. "I also want a face mask made out of the black cotton."

The teen picked up and felt the navy blue fabric before calling out, "Bāchan! I need your help!" Then in a normal voice told him, "I can do your headbands easily for 1,300 poké all together but I don't know how to make masks so Bāchan will help you."

The greying haired woman was scowling as she came from a side room, "You don't need to yell, boy. I can hear everything just fine." She snapped, absently smacking the teen's head when he made a face at her- the Taillow taking off to perch elsewhere- before regarding the two of them. "Which of you want's the mask?"

"Me." He answered, internally wondering what would happen if this woman were to meet Tsunade-sama.

She snatched the black fabric from him, unfolding it to see it's length before speaking, "I will need your measurements, but I can do it for 5,100 poké."

"35.6 cm from nose ridge to neck nape, 45.5 cm from nose ridge to neck line." He listed off immediately, having made a habit of knowing such measurements so he wouldn't have to show his face.

She eyed him severely for a moment then nodded sharply, "Very well. Come back in half an hour."

"Taillow!" the pokémon cried, talons hitting the bell and making it ring as they left.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokédex Entry III:<strong>

**Riolu: **_Fighting_

Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.

**Litleo: **_Fire/Normal_

Litleo, the Lion Cub pokémon. They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight- the stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body.

**Piplup: **_Water_

Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high.

**Lapras: **_Water/Ice_

Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. This intellectually advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles.

**Taillow: **_Normal/Flying_

Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the most powerful opponents. It dislikes cold seasons. They migrate to other lands in search of warmth, flying over 180 miles a day.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**Kakashi- sort of- gets a date, his pokémon do not approve. For anyone curious, I have Poké rates to being 115 poké equal (roughly) $1.00. Also, I hate shopping trips with a passion so it's really unlikely there will be another one.

Why is the Gym empty?  
>This is pre-renovation; for the timeline, anime-wise it will be early Hoenn while game-wise it will be starting RubySapphire.

What is Poképroof glass?  
>Similar to bulletproof glass but, instead of bullets, they stand up against huge, element-wielding monsters battling it out.<p>

Why is the market divided into three?  
>Because. The Rule of Three...There isn't really a reason, it's just how I "saw" it in my head so that's how it came out.<p>

What do you mean by "Stealing"?  
>Exactly what it says, Kakashi was a thief. Though, to be fair, he only stole to make sure his skills as a shinobi didn't get rusty and never anything he didn't need (except for that one thing that he ended up selling).<p>

Wait, a date?  
>Unintentionally, yes- I suppose there is a date. Otherwise, Kakashi wants a free meal and Volkner has decided that being nice would be the best way to get him future battles that he would enjoy- so they're both in it for their own reasons.<p>

What is "Ninja stuff" and "Enemy pack members"?  
>That would be telling but there will be "ninja stuff" and hunting "enemy pack" in the future.<p>

Kirigakure has floating markets?  
>In my head canon? Yes they do, I think it makes sense- can you imagine how monumentally stupid people would have to be to rob a Kiri-nin where they are surrounded by water?<p>

"Taillow Seamstress and Tailors"?  
>I was trying to be punny...and that's basically it.<p>

The measurements?  
>Honestly a guess based on human measurement charts, if anyone has a better idea for mask measurements then be free to correct me.<p>

Three questions;

1) _Who do you think will be the first- shinobi/kunoichi- to arrive that _isn't_ a Hatake?_

2) _Naruto will show, how do you think Kyuubi-Kurama will appear?_

3) _You know that Kakashi has Riolu, Litleo, Zorua, Grovyle, Mightyena and Noctowl- he has seven pokémon though, so what do you think his last pokémon is? Hint: It's (partially) a water type._

**_Next:_**

_"You owe me a meal."_

_The blond nodded thoughtfully, "I do. Can your Noctowl carry two?"_

_"She can." Kakashi answered._

_Another nod, though this time indicating the building connected to the docking area, "She can fly from the dock and take us to the Gym to eat." Volkner paused then added, "Unless you want to sit down at a restaurant?"_

_"Free food is free food regardless of where it's eaten," He shrugged._


End file.
